Nina Harper
|image = File:Nina.jpg |imagewidth = 225px |Row 1 title = Gender: |Row 1 info = Female |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 13 (Season 1) 14 (Season 2) |Row 3 title = Hair color: |Row 3 info = Brown (natural) Red (dyed) |Row 4 title = Eye color: |Row 4 info = Blue |Row 5 title = Relatives: |Row 5 info = *Mr Harper (Father) *Ellie Harper (Mother) *Petra (cousin) |Row 6 title = Romances: |Row 6 info = Griffin (boyfriend) |Row 7 title = Friends: |Row 7 info = Claire Lanie Sharon Spitz (formerly) Alyson Malitski (formerly) |Row 8 title = Enemies: |Row 8 info = Sharon Spitz Maria Wong Alyson Malitski|Row 9 title = Pets:|Row 9 info = Lorenza (dog) |Row 10 title = Voice: |Row 10 info = Katie Griffin}} Nina Harper is the school's beauty queen bee who bullies Sharon and her two best friends every chance she gets. Nina has long, waist-length, red hair, which is not her natural hair color. She is, in fact, a brunette. She dyes it, which reflects her desire for beauty, charm, and popularity- all things she possesses and lords over her peers. She is a very vain person. Her life's ambition is to become an world supermodel or actress. Sharon and Nina were once the best of friends when they were younger, but that all changed when Nina found her dolls with their heads pulled off and blamed Sharon, even though it was actually her cousin PetraClean Slate. Despite Sharon pleading she did not do it, after that incident Nina did her best to wreck Sharon's life and those who dare attach themselves to her. For example, Nina was the one who stuck Sharon with the nickname "Braceface" when she first got braces. Despite her looks, Nina is not well liked by many kids, yet loved by adults. Although many people do not like Nina, there are some who would not mind being her since she has the money, looks, and life a lot of people would love to have. Alyson once admitted she and Nina used to smoke, but were caught by their parents and both found it really hard to quitUp in Smoke. Nina has helped Sharon on a few occasions though like when she helped Sharon look for the dog Lorenza when she went missingLorenza. Later on, Sharon gave Lorenza to Nina when she revealed why she wanted a dog. Nina's aspiration in life was to be an world's fashion model. Part of which reinforces her attitude as a heartless bully who subjugates those she sees as flawed to ridicule and pull spiteful pranks on. Sharon and her friends for example, such as when Nina made a fake humiliating slideshow of Sharon and Maria for turning Alyson against herTriangles. Trivia *Nina wears glasses for long distance vision as she has trouble making out objects far away from her. This fact was kept hidden for a year, possibly longer, until accidentally discovered by Sharon, who, as a gesture of unnoticed goodwill, kept it secret.Twisted *Nina is fluent in Spanish because she often travels to Mexico.Lorenza. *Nina can apparently master new skills very quickly, as demonstrated by learning to knit when it was considered "trendy" to do so because celebrities were doing it.Lucky Break *Despite often showing off her rich, beauty and social status, Nina's life isn't as perfect as she likes to make people think it is: **1.) Despite being the most popular girl in her grade (and, by extension, one of the most popular girls in school), most of her schoolmates don't really seem to like and/or trust her and Nina seems to have very few actual friends outside of Alyson (who leaves her in Triangles), Lanie, Claire and Griffin (the son of Sharon's dad's girlfriend, Lauren, and Nina's boyfriend since Griffin's Girl). **2.) Nina's parents are generally too busy with work to spend any actual "quality time" with her and are often away on business trips.Lorenza Given that she refers often to the domestic staff, it is likely they are looking after Nina more than her parents do. **3.) When Nina's parents actually are around to spend time with her, they're shown to be rather embarrassing and are also shown to be very fond of Sharon, to the point of assuming that she and Nina are still friends (even though they stopped hanging out when they were seven). ***One embarrassing Nina's father does is call her by the pet name of "Popo," which Nina desired to keep confidential. Unfortunately (for Nina), both Sharon and Alyson learned this information when her father revealed it to them rather publicly—Sharon used this secret to blackmail Nina, but it's unknown what Alyson did with the same knowledge. ***An example of Nina's parents' fondness was when Nina's mom, Ellie Harper, did not believe Nina when she tried telling her that Sharon and her friends were skipping school in Skipping. *Nina is very skilled at high-diving, with her signature dive being the double axle jack knife combo—however, Nina (ironically) is actually very acrophobic (meaning that she's afraid of heights). *Contrary to the common stereotype of popular kids being unintelligent, Nina is said to be a straight-A student and one of the smartest kids in school, and is especially good at math and science. Notes *Katie Griffin, the voice of this character, was also famous and best known for being the original English dub voice of Sailor Mars from the DiC/Cloverway anime series Sailor Moon, as well as voicing other characters including Alex in Totally Spies!, Mathilda in the Beyblade franchise, Julie in the Bakugan series and others. Gallery Nina_when_still_a_brunette_-_101.jpg|Before the red NoOtherCheerleaders.jpg|Nina in Season 1 Cheerleader uniform Nina'sGlasses03.jpg|Nina's Glasses NinaKnitting.jpg|Nina Knitting LineCrossingGetsYouNoSympathy.jpg|Nina's friends Nina'sParents.jpg|Nina's Parents Nina swimsuit .png Nina swimsuit -0.png Nina swimsuit -1.png Nina_-_101.jpg References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Teens Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Glasses Category:Dye